Images are generally reproduced and displayed after image signals representing the image have been subjected to appropriate image processing.
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in patent document 1, for example, following multiresolution decomposition, a desired frequency band is enhanced by specifying an enhancement coefficient for the image in the desired frequency band according to the signal of the image in a lower frequency band.